Over the past ten years both business and personal travel have been increasing at a dramatic rate. In order to accommodate and facilitate the increased travel being made by both business and personal travelers, whether by air, train, ship, bus, limousine, personal automobile, or other modes of transportation, much time, effort, and resources have been spent on an ongoing basis by the travel industry. The travel industry includes airlines, charter services, railroads, hotels, rental car companies, cruise lines, limousine companies, credit card and debit card companies, restaurants, tour operators, travel agents, government entities, airports, ports, train stations, helicopter operators, and so forth. It is important to the travel industry as a whole, and particularly to the airline industry, to provide user friendly, secured, and rapid response reservation and travel planning systems. Such efforts have led the industry to make extensive use of the Internet, for permitting travelers to make numerous travel arrangements and plans through use of their personal computer linked to the Internet to access a desired travel related website. However, it is recognized that the travel industry has much room for improvement in providing travelers easier, less expensive, more user friendly and faster methods and systems for both planning travel needs and making appropriate reservations for such travel. Travelers want to feel secure but do not want to sacrifice precious time more than absolutely required. Travelers also want a balance between preserving individual privacy and receiving measures of security.